Path to Submission
by Baroness of Slytherin
Summary: Scabior/OC fanfic/collab w/Meegan.  Scabior is snatched by another Snatcher known as Konstantina...and she has plans for him. Unfortunately, he has no idea what he's in for. Rated M for adult themes, smut, bondage, death and a host of other lovely things.
1. A Warning Always Ignored

**Path to Submission Pt. 1: A Warning Always Ignored**

Greyback poked absently at the fire in front of him, looking up every once in awhile to see what the others were doing. Grunting about how dull this was, he went back to poking at the fire again.

"Greyback."

His head snapped up at the sound of the voice. At first, he didn't see who had called out his name, than a dark figure strode out of the woods, covering the distance in three strides.

"Scabior." Greyback muttered, still poking at the fire.

Scabior dropped down on the ground across from him, worked a cigarette out of a crumpled pack, lit it inhaled deeply, and nodded towards the woods he had just came out of.

"Ran into another group just now." He exhaled the smoke and took another hit from the cigarette. "Well, some of them at any rate. "

Greyback stared at him, waiting for Scabior to continue. When he didn't, Greyback poked the fire again.

"So what?" He snarled.

Scabior chuckled.

"They are a strange lot, that's wot. And," He tossed the cigarette into the fire, shook another out of the pack, lit it and glared at Greyback. "They 'ave a female leader, and my old friend Willow is part of their group."

Greyback snickered at Scabior's use of the word 'friend.' If he understood Scabior any, he knew the two had not been friends. That would have implied Scabior had friends. Which, technically was not true at all.

What Scabior had, were followers…worshippers…

Enemies.

Skirting around the issue of Scabior's so called old friend, Greyback asked about the groups female leader.

Scabior took a long drag of his cigarette and laughed.

"I 'eard she's lovely and all that. They were discussin' wot to tell 'er when they got back to their camp, and one of them just 'appened to mention 'er good looks." He laughed again.

"Happen to catch a name?" Greyback leaned back against the log behind him.

"Yeah, interesting name she 'as, too."

"Well?"

"Konstantina." Scabior said the name slowly, trying it out on his tongue. He liked the way it sounded, the way it seemed to drip off his lips with such ease.

Greyback stared at him for a long moment.

"Konstantina…yeah, interesting name.

Scabior chuckled again. He seemed fascinated by her already. It was his unique fascination with females that got him in far more trouble than it was worth. Something Greyback was always trying to make him understand.

It was now obvious, that Greyback's words fell on extremely deaf ears.

"Don't go looking for her, Scabior. We don't have time for it."

"Wot, and ruin all my fun?" He snickered softly, tossed the spent cigarette into the fire and pushed himself up from the ground.

"I mean it." Greyback hissed.

The Snatcher laughed, bowed slightly and turned to walk back to where the tents were set up. His swagger spoke volumes.

He had already decided to hunt her.

Greyback shook his head in frustration. Their leader was a complete idiot at times. And, an even bigger one when it came to females.

That was all of the time.

Scabior laughed again.

" I 'aven't 'ad a good shag in a long time, Greyback. If she's as good looking as they said she is…" His blue-grey eyes sparkled in the light of the fire.

"Don't go hunting her, Scabior. Leave well enough alone for once."

Scabior looked at him strangely.

"Ya make it sound like a bad idea."

"It is."

Scabior let out a long sigh and wandered off to his tent.

"Fine, I won't 'unt 'er down." He called back over his shoulder.

Greyback remained before the fire for a bit after Scabior had disappeared inside his tent. He poked at the burning logs, each stab more vicious then the last.

"Why do I not believe that?" He said and poked a one log with as much rage as he could muster.


	2. An Evil Revelation

**Path to Submission Pt.2: An Evil Revelation**

Willow blew on her hands to get them warm again, and glanced longingly at the distant firepit.

No fires tonight, so sayeth their leader, Konstantina. No fires, no bright blue flames to warm even the smallest section of the camp. They had to keep their element of surprise for as long as possible.

Willow blew on her hands again, rubbed them together, and sighed tiredly.

A cold breeze ruffled her long black hair…it came out of nowhere, and it seemed to die just as quickly as it had come.

A moment later, she understood why.

Willow watched as a figure walked slowly, purposely, out of the inky blackness towards where she sat at the entrance of her tent. She held her breath; waiting…knowing who it was before they ever reached her.

The figure drew closer to her, and as it did, she let out her breathe carefully. They stopped mere inches from where she sat huddled trying to stay warm.

"I hear you have something to tell me, love?"

The voice and figure seemed to hover over her though she knew this not to be true.

It was Konstantina's way.

Nodding, she looked up to see the leader of this group of Snatchers staring down her. Woman was tall, elegant in a cool, commanding way …clad in all black, from her leather boots to her leather coat, even the black streak in her blood red hair…she walked in darkness, even during the day.

She had green eyes…so green, that they looked like two perfect emeralds in white porcelain. Willow studied them for a second, grinned and blew on her hands once more.

"Yes, I do." She said after a moment.

"And, that would be, what?" Konstantina tapped her ever present black walking stick on the ground in front of Willow.

"Heard about my old friend today…"

"Oh?"

"Yes, he is with another group of Snatchers not too far from here. Just over by the river…"

Konstantina tilted her head slightly.

"What is his name?"

Willow rubbed her hands together and sneered.

"Scabior."

"The way you say his name, love, makes me think he is far from being an old friend. Sounds a bit more as if he is an enemy."

Willow grinned bitterly.

"At one time he was a friend…" She trailed off abruptly.

Konstantina watched her silently.

"He was much more than a friend, really…lover if you must know."

"I figured as much, Willow." The tapping of the walking stick on the hard dirt mesmerized Willow.

"I'm certain you did, Konstantina."

The woman laughed softly.

"Tell me about him, love. What is he like? What does he look like? You say he is a Snatcher?"

Willow nodded.

"Yeah, he is a Snatcher. Excellent one, too. Hunt's by scent, as well as by the usual methods. He can find just about any Muggle, Mudblood that appears on the lists."

Konstantina hummed her reply.

Tap, tap…

Willow hurried on.

"He's quite good looking…long, dark hair with a bright red streak on the right side of his head. Beautiful blue-grey eyes, that always seem to look at you with contempt, lust and disgust. He keeps his hair tied back, but a lot of it falls round his face…"

Tap, tap, tap…

"He has a rugged, handsome face…usually pale, but that depends on if he's been out during the day. If I remember correctly, he prefers to hunt them at night, though he will do so during the day…it all depends on his mood at the time."

Tap, tap, tap…

"Unshaven normally…just stumble, likes to keep it that way." Willow paused to catch her breath. "He wears a strange assortment of clothing, a black-blue leather coat, fingerless leather glove on his left hand, an odd sort of vest and…"

Willow was trying not to snickered at the next part of her description.

Tap, tap, tap…

"Wears brownish-grey very tight plaid pants…" She did snicker this time. Konstantina stared hard at her. Willow noticed the look on the woman's face, and hurriedly corrected herself.

"Don't get me wrong, he looks damn good in them…damn good in the entire get up…"

Konstantina nodded.

"He sounds lovely."

Tap, tap, tap…

Willow eyed the walking stick. She knew that Konstantina only tapped it this much, when something bothered her…

Or, when something excited her.

Which was this?

"He's hard to handle, cruel, selfish, blunt, coldhearted…"

"Do go on." Konstantina smiled. A flash of perfectly white teeth…and two perfectly, elongated canines.

"Stuck on himself, really. His specialty is the female Muggles, Mudbloods…"

Konstantina cut her off.

"And Blood Traitors."

"Yes, them too." Willow watched the walking stick again.

Tap, tap, tap…

"He likes to have his, erm, way with them…if you know what I mean?"

"Of course."

"Willing or unwilling…"

Konstantina grinned faintly, but said nothing.

"Likes to play with his food before he eats it…likes to make them plead and beg…likes to make them hurt, struggle…until he gets what he wants, and then throws them to the Ministry, where he collects the gold."

Konstantina seemed to be lost in deep thought; she didn't notice that Willow had stopped speaking, until the younger woman said her name.

"Konstantina?"

"Oh yes…he does sound lovely…hard to handle? Hmmm…" Again she was lost in thought. After a moment, a slow, cold smile crept over her pale face.

"Yes, but easy enough to break…"

Willow stared hard at her leader. She knew that smile…she knew that evil streak in Konstantina better than anyone in their group.

She knew many things about her…

"Why love, I haven't had a new toy in ages!"

Willow nearly jumped at the abrupt sound of the woman's voice.

"Of course not, Konstantina."

Tap, tap, tap…

"He will be quite easy to break…" Her green eyes lit up with something akin to pure, evil delight at the mere thought.

Silence followed this revelation. For a moment, Willow didn't think Konstantina was still there, but the ever tapping of the walking stick told her, she was.

"Well love, I will bid you a good eve."

Willow nodded.

"A good eve to you as well, Konstantina."

The older woman leaned down towards her, caught her chin in her long fingered, though elegant hand, and pressed her lips to Willow's. They kissed deeply for a moment…something their leader only reserved for those who were worthy.

And thankfully, Willow could count herself amongst that group.

Konstantina turned on her heel and walked away. Willow watched as she disappeared into a large tent not far from hers.

Finally, she drew her gaze away from the tent and sighed heavily.

It would be a very long, cold night…no fires tonight.

It was a cold one for Willow…and she knew it to be a cold bed Konstantina slept in.

But not for much longer…

Soon her old friend…enemy…would warm that bed…

Scabior…

Would warm Konstantina…

A new toy…to break…

If he lived that long, that is.

Willow smiled at this.


	3. Beware the Watcher

**Path to Submission, Chapter 3: Beware the Watcher**

Standing on the rock located several hundred yards from the tiny stream, the woman had a clear view of the clearing below. She had been here for several hours already, and although the scene had yet to change, she was confident that it soon would.

A slight noise from below brought her attention back to the clearing. The noise came repeatedly, each time with the same result. There appeared a group of people in that once vacate clearing, all of them shabby looking, and all of them wearing the same red strip of cloth tied securely around their left arms.

Konstantina stood as quietly as she could and watched the group. She knew them to be fellow Snatchers, but which group were they? Being the leader of a gang of Snatchers, herself, she knew many of them already…but this group…

She stared as one rather large, hairy man stalked back and forth. She knew him the moment she saw him.

Fenrir Greyback. Werewolf.

And if Greyback was here, that could only mean one thing.

The one she was after would be here, as well.

She would not be disappointed. Moments later, a tall, handsome man came out of the surrounding woods, and into the clearing. He swaggered in as if he owned the very place they now were, and took charge immediately.

The werewolf simply slunk away to sit on a fallen tree, no doubt nursing a grudge against the leader.

How interesting this was to watch. Konstantina shivered with excitement and something else…

…lust.

He was perfection!

Perfection, even with the miss-matched clothing, the disheveled hair, and the all too obvious air of total command, he was her vision of perfect.

An hour or so had gone by before she noticed the group starting to move off in separate directions. She watched as Greyback headed towards the deepest part of the woods…knowing what he would do in there. The others simply followed the many paths leading out of and around the clearing.

But, it was her vision of perfection that she watched closely. Where would he head? What direction would he take into the woods? Would he follow the path leading back the way he had come? Would he follow one of them to the river far below the clearing?

Or, Konstantina shivered with anticipation at the thought of it, would he follow the path that led upwards to the lone hill?

To the rock that she still stood upon?

She watched him for several moments. He seemed to be thinking about which direction he wanted to go, and every once in awhile, he would look up and study the path to the hill above. Finally, he came to his decision…

Konstantina held her breath.

Scabior strolled up the steep path towards the lone hill above. He stopped once or twice just to sniff the air, but when no scent worth any value was forth coming, he continued on his way.

He skirted around the fallen limbs, small rocks and various debris, before coming to the much larger boulder sized rocks. The path led further into the woods here, and he had decided it was to his advantage to take this path in.

What was not to his advantage, was the woman who watched him from her semi sort of lean against the largest of the rocks. He neither saw her nor heard her at first, but he would all too soon.

Scabior meandered in and out of the rocks, and back out onto the path. He followed it for short distance, before coming to a group of fallen trees. He jumped over one, slithered over another, and was just about to leap over the last of them, when he heard the laugh.

He froze where he stood. Lifting his head, he sniffed the air once more, but could not catch any intruding scent. Still, he knew he had heard that laugh.

He unfroze and slipped over the last fallen tree, heading towards the large rock that lay hidden by several smaller trees, and the woods beyond.

Scabior had just passed the rock when he heard the laugh again. And once more, he froze where he stood, sniffing the air…

"Well hello my handsome little snatcher."

Scabior spun around looking for the source of the voice. His eyes darted to the trees just beyond where he stood, yet he saw no one.

No one that is, until his eyes came to rest on the large rock directly to his left.

And, to the woman who sat there smiling darkly at him.

"Hello love, cat got your tongue?" She snickered.

Scabior simply stared at her, shaking his head furiously.

"Bleedin' Christ woman! Wot the 'ell made ya do that?" He snarled.

Konstantina stood up from her place on the rock, and walked over to where he stood on the path. For a moment, she stood in front of him watching his face. She smiled gleefully.

"Ah yes, she spoke true! You are quite the fine looking one! But, I don't believe her description of you was entirely correct."

Scabior 's lips curled up in a faint grin.

"Yeah, who might ya be talkin about? She?"

Konstantina laughed.

"Why, your little friend, Willow!" She studied his lips briefly, before she began to walk in a circle around him. "Yes, she told me so much about you…Scabior."

His mouth fell open. Willow? He hadn't…she couldn't be…

No, it couldn't be true.

Scabior was damn sure Willow was dead. He had left her for dead…just three days ago..he remembered that…

Konstantina walked around him slowly, taking in every inch of him…stopping to tsk about his appearance, or to compliment him on how handsome he was.

"Quite delicious, really."

She came to stop in front of him again. For a long while they only stared at each other, neither of them willing to say anything…

"I am Konstantina." She finally said after a long silence, bowing slightly to him.

Scabior's eyes went wide in recognition of the name.

"Yer 'er! I 'eard about you! Female leader of a group of Snatchers…"

Again, she bowed to him.

"That I am, handsome." Her green eyes regarded him greedily.

Scabior grinned, not noticing how she stared at him. Or, how close she had come to him.

"Yeah, so it's been nice meetin' ya, but I do 'ave business to attend to."

Konstantina smiled slowly at him and shook her head.

"No. No that just will not do…" She sneered at him coldly.

Scabior started to go around her, when he suddenly felt himself hit what felt like a solid wall, and bounce backwards.

She laughed.

"Going somewhere, Scabior?"

He stared at her silently. Something was not right here…he could feel it…

…smell it.

Konstantina laughed once more. She reached out a hand to stroke his cheek…she closed her eyes, lips parted…

She inhaled deeply. A look of pure ecstasy floated over her pale face.

"Mmmm, your scent is quite intoxicating, handsome."

Scabior for the first time since she appeared, felt that all too familiar twitching from his groin…she was beautiful…how had he not noticed before?

How had he not noticed her, period?

He shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts. The twitching continued…and before long, it would grow in intensity…it would drive him mad.

Konstantina allowed her hand to travel slowly down to the oddly out of place pink scarf. She fingered it for a long moment…she could smell another female upon it, and a fought back a wave of jealousy. No matter, that other female…she would no longer matter to him, Konstantina see to that easily enough.

She muttered a few words under her breath, and Scabior felt his hands clamp together, and tied tightly by invisible rope. A deep growl rose up out of him.

"Just wot the 'ell are you playin at?" He hissed.

She only smiled coolly at him.

Taking hold of the oddly out of place pink scarf, she jerked him forward, her face merely inches from his.

"Oh sorry, handsome…didn't I tell you?" She smiled again. "No? Not to worry, love…I shall explain everything once back at my camp."

Scabior was livid at this point.

"Your camp? Wot the bloody 'ell do you think yer doing to me?"

Konstantina patted him cheek softly.

"You'll understand more once we get there."

Tugging roughly on the scarf, she led him back down the way he had come.

She turned around, caught his chin in her hand, and crushed her lips to his, kissing him roughly and deeply, him returning the kiss in kind.

Konstantina broke the kiss abruptly, pulling back from him only slightly.

"As I said, you will understand more back at the camp…"

She leaned back in towards him…her lips inches from his...she brushed a small kiss over his lips…smiling…and before he could utter anything, she bit down hard on his lower lip, sending him jolting back away from her.

"But for now, Scabior…I do believe you should shut up."


	4. Somewhere Between Damaged and Broken

**Path to Submission Chapter 4: Somewhere Between Damaged and Broken**

**A/N: One: I do not own Scabior. If I did, he'd know it. **_** I**_** would know it. I'd be enjoying every delicious inch of him.**

**Two: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. That belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Everything else, I do own. Try and take it, and I will snatch your butt off the planet. Enough said.**

It seemed like hours had passed as he was pulled along behind her. It seemed as if his very existence had simply ceased, and he had missed it completely.

Scabior couldn't begin to imagine what was in store for him at the end of this journey. Part of him was infatuated by the thought of it; the other part wanted nothing more than to wake up. To wake from this bizarre twisted dream and forget it ever happened.

Still, with each jerk on his scarf, he knew better. This was not a dream. He was wide-awake, and it was definitely happening to him.

They continued to walk through the darkening forest, heading for the gods only knew where, when she came to a sudden stop. When she stopped, he did as well. For a moment, she simply stood gazing around them, the scarf held tightly in her hand.

He felt her tug roughly on the scarf, pulling him in closer to her. Turning her head slightly, she gazed at him in a way that made him shiver. She smiled coolly at him.

"Scared yet, love?"

Scabior grunted something under his breath.

"Oh yes, you are scared. How interesting." She remarked dryly.

Another rough tug on the scarf, and Scabior found himself flush against her body. He should have been livid. He should have been in a rage. He should have been…

"Not so damn gorgeous."

He opened his mouth to question how she had read his mind, but having thought better of it, he closed his mouth again.

Konstantina chuckled.

"You learn rather quickly, handsome." She smiled at him. "Perhaps, you will not be so difficult to break later?"

Scabior stared at her.

To break?

What crazed game was she playing? Snatchers did not hunt other snatchers, not unless they went rogue…

He continued staring at her.

Was he rogue?

He knew he couldn't be a rogue snatcher. If anyone of them were, it would be Greyback.

Konstantina grinned as all these thoughts swirled around in his head. Such a pretty little mind he had…such incredibly sensuous thoughts.

"Rogue?" She threw back her head and laughed. "You are certainly not a rogue snatcher, Scabior! Really, what silly notions you have!"

He tilted his head slightly and grinned.

"Then why did ya snatch me, if I'm not a rogue?"

"Why? I have my reasons, and you will learn them soon enough. As I said before, I do believe you should shut up."

Scabior snarled heatedly at her, but wisely said nothing in reply.

Konstantina nodded approvingly at him, reached out a long fingered hand, and stroked his cheek slowly. After a moment, she lowered her hand back to her side, and gazed sternly at him.

"You will only speak when spoke to, and not before. You will offer no complaints. Punishment will be most severe if you do. You will do as I say, when I say to." Again her hand reached out to stroke his cheek. "In other words, you **will** obey me at all times. And if you do not? As I said, the punishment will be most severe."

She watched him to see his reaction to her words. When she saw that he remained quite calm, though she could see that his body was wound so tightly, it looked as if he would spring at any moment, she smiled.

She tightened the scarf in her hand, and jerked roughly on it. Scabior gasped slightly, trying to take in much needed air. He was so close to her now, that he could feel the heat from her body crawled into his.

And despite the fact that she was strangling him with the scarf, despite the fact that she was pulling him along like a tethered animal, he could not help feeling himself becoming aroused by it. He could feel the maddening throb in his pants, and knew with clarity, that had she ordered him to take her right there…

He knew damn well, he would have obeyed.

Scabior, did not obey quite so easily. It was not in his nature to do so…not to anyone, and certainly not to this woman. Whenever he felt her jerk on the scarf, he knew he would obey, regardless of how much he fought against it.

He shook his head slightly.

"Do you have something to say, Scabior?" Konstantina's gaze swept over his face, and lingered on his lips.

When he said nothing, she grinned.

"Oh, you may speak."

"Anymore rules?" He replied flatly.

She laughed coldly at him.

"There are many rules, my little snatcher. Those that I have already informed you of, and many more besides. You will learn them. You **will** obey them." She laughed again. "But, there is one I believe you will not find so hard to obey…it will be to your liking, I'm sure."

Scabior glared at Konstantina.

"I doubt I will."

The words had flowed passed his lips before he could stop them. Somehow, he knew what was coming, and yet…he welcomed it.

Desired it.

And still, he did not move away or duck or try to stop her. She raised the hand that was free from the scarf, and backhanded him across the face. There was a flicker of brutality in her eyes, but it soon disappeared.

"I did not give you permission to speak. No, I do not think I did." Konstantina glared at him. Her hand came up once more, and backhanded him, the motion jerking his head back and to the side. "You will learn that rule quickly, if you want to retain that gorgeous face of yours."

Scabior could only nod at her. As new as this whole situation was to him…at least, the bit he found himself in…he found himself craving her approval.

Why was that? He had already asked himself that question over and over, and could not come up with a good answer.

Konstantina chuckled lightly.

"Oh Scabior! I am only doing what you do to those poor, helpless little Muggle females! What you do to the Mudbloods…do not looked so surprised! I've watched you for days, weeks even, and I saw how you handled them."

Scabior glared back as she continued on.

"Not all of them, mind you…just the pretty ones. The ones who had a bit of fire in them. The ones, who made you work hard for your bit of sweet candy. Did you enjoy that, hm? Did you enjoy their fighting, their begging and pleading?"

Scabior's eyes widened and his nostrils flared with anger. Still, he kept his obedient silence.

She laughed coldly at his reaction to her words. Oh, he would be so much fun…so easy to break down…just like those females he ravished cruelly and willingly.

"Ah yes, I can see that you did enjoy it. Will you make me work hard for your sweet candy, Scabior?" She brushed her lips against his, her tongue licking them lightly. "I do hope so. You will be easy to break, but I do not want you to be **too** easy. I want your fire…your fight…I want to hear you begging and pleading…"

Her lips brushed over his once more, before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, her hand reaching up to his hair, fingers entwining in it, and gripping it tightly.

Scabior groaned into the kiss. His whole body was on fire…his mind was waging war against his body…_**do not do this! Do not allow her to control you…**_he was fighting a losing battle for this precious control.

He kissed her back feverishly…wantingly…craving her heat, her love…her everything.

Konstantina pushed him away, only to tug him back to her again. Her cold green eyes took in every inch of him…every luscious piece of his body…

All hers now.

Again, she jerked on the scarf, twisting it ever so slowly in her hands, until it began to choke him.

"Please…" He gasped. His beautiful grey-blue eyes watered as the scarf was twisted more.

Konstantina sneered slowly at him.

"Please? Oh no, no…you must beg much better than that! Do try again, love."

She twisted the scarf a bit harder, his eyes were wide, and tears slipped down the side of his face. His legs buckled and he hit the ground hard on his knees. She yanked on the twisted scarf until he was looking up at her.

"Try again, love." She commanded.

Scabior had no choice. Not if he wanted to continue breathing…

He stared up at her, a desperate pleading in those lovely eyes.

"Please…I beg you…" He forced the words to come out.

The words sounded so hollow in his ears. Such words did not issue forth from his lips…they came from **his** victims…**his **prey. He had never said them until now.

Konstantina gazed down into those eyes. She smiled as warmly and as sadistically, as she could at him.

"Ah…beg my little pet…I know you can do so sweetly." Another jerk on the scarf followed this.

Again those hollow words fell from his lips…his body quivered with each word…

"Please, please…I beg you, my …" Scabior's mind frantically searched for another word. Finally, it hit on it, and this word dripped from his lips like burning honey.

"Yes?" Konstantina's eyes glowed like fire.

Scabior, upon his knees, stared adoring up at her. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad? Perhaps, he could learn to live like this?

Perhaps, he could learn to play her game?

Perhaps, he'd live long enough to find out?

The word dripped from his lips like burning honey…

"Mistress." He whispered up at her.

Another tug on the scarf. It soon was loosened, and he pulled in breathe after breathe of precious air.

Konstantina nodded her approval once more.

Ah, you are such a good boy, Scabior!" She leaned down and kissed him deeply, before standing back up. "I do believe, that you will enjoy warming my bed."

The fire in his body erupted anew at these words. He would warm her bed…he would warm her.

Scabior looked up at her adoringly again.

"Yes…"

"Say it again, love…say it like you mean it."

Burning honey…

"Yes…Mistress."


	5. Sweet Dreams, Scabior

**Path to Submission Chapter5: Konstantina's New Toy**

**A/N: Same as always. Nope, I do not own Scabior(or anything from Harry Potter). If I did own him…I sure wouldn't be here writing this, now would I? No, I'd be playing with MY new toy. Everything else I do own. And, you know the drill…**_**I'll snatch your butt off the planet…**_

**Songs for this chapter: "Dirty Dog" and "Bad Trash"-Switchblade Symphony**

**%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%**

Halfway between what he knew to be another Snatcher camp, and a small grove of trees, his Mistress stopped once more. She still held onto the scarf tightly, every now and again, giving it a hard, rough yank. With each one, he was becoming more and more aroused.

"_Stop this!" _ His mind screamed, but to no avail. He was finding it far too difficult to resist her and her severe treatment of him.

Still, Scabior's mind kept up the incessant screaming. And still, he ignored it.

Konstantina turned and looked him over briefly, grinned and turned back to her intensive study of the surrounding trees. She seemed to be waiting for something…

_Or, someone._

After a long moment, he caught sight of a dark shadow moving towards them from the vicinity of the camp. As they drew level with Scabior and his Mistress, the air wavered slightly, and he knew they had passed beyond the camp's protective barriers.

The voice inside his head let out a howl of protest.

"_If you go beyond those magical barriers…you'll never come back."_

Once more, Scabior ignored it.

He watched his Mistress in respectful silence as the new arrival came to a halt in front of them. He stared at them.

Another female. A girl. No, that wasn't right. She was a _woman_. He continued to stare at this female as if he had never seen one before. _Well, not like this one I 'aven't._

Konstantina leaned forward towards the other woman, kissed her on both cheeks and hugged her slightly. When she pulled away, she yanked on the scarf, tugging him closer. She smiled slowly.

"Meegan, I would like you to meet Scabior." She jerked the scarf hard, causing him to gag. "My new _toy_."

The woman stared at him, nodded and turned back to Konstantina.

"Another new toy? So soon after…"

Konstantina glared at her.

"We need not discuss _him_ any longer. He is no longer here therefore he cannot be a toy to me." She murmured under her breathe. "Besides, isn't this one so much better looking?"

Meegan nodded again. From the look on her face, Scabior had the feeling she wouldn't have cared what he looked like. She sneered coldly at him.

"Of course, Konstantina." She motioned to Scabior. "What are you planning on doing with him?"

"Breaking him, as is usual." Another hard yank on the scarf sent him to his knees. "Keep him for myself…a servant…"

"Slave." Meegan remarked acidly.

Konstantina laughed.

"Yes, a slave." She looked down at him for a moment. Her fingers stroked the top of his head lightly sending shivers through him.

Meegan stepped closer, nudging his leg with her boot. He didn't move, nor did he looked up at her. He was silent and obedient. He knew better than to acknowledge her in any way…not until his Mistress told him to.

"He obeys so far, Konstantina. Been teaching him on the way here, or did he come to you like that?" She laughed, and nudged his leg again.

Konstantina smirked.

"I've been teaching him his first lessons in obedience on the way here, though it has been a bit trying at times."

To punctuate this, she twisted the scarf and jerked on it. Scabior's eyes widen as the pressure on his neck increased. He gagged as the scarf choked him.

Meegan shook her head and reached out to take the scarf from Konstantina. To Scabior's surprise, and utter dismay, his Mistress released it into the other woman's hand, and walked towards the barriers of the camp.

"Konstantina?" Meegan tugged on the twisted scarf, causing him to gag again.

She turned and looked back at them.

"Yes?"

Meegan nudged his leg again.

"What am I to do with your new.." She looked down at him icily. "…_pet?"_

Konstantina grinned.

"Feed and water him, I suppose. Put him in the tent next to mind afterwards…if I have need of him tonight, I will go to him there."

Meegan snickered at this.

"Besides feeding and watering your new toy?"

Konstantina shrugged absently.

"You may do with him as you see fit." She ignored the horrified look on Scabior's face. "However, please do see to it that whatever virtue he has left, is still there when you put him to bed for the night. I want to keep him longer than the other one."

Meegan shifted her weight to her other foot, glanced down at him again, and smiled.

"Yes, of course…"

"And Meegan?"

"What?"

"Whatever you do to him, I want to see absolutely no evidence of it on him."

"There won't be, sis."

Scabior wasn't sure if he had heard this correctly. His minds voice' was screaming louder now.

"_Don't let them do this! You're a Snatcher! You can get out of this! Think!"_

Scabior, as had become his habit lately, simply ignored the voice. It wasn't saying anything he wanted to hear, anyway.

Konstantina stood at the edge of the magical barrier to the camp, glanced at her new favourite toy…her _pet_..nodded at Meegan and stepped through the barrier. The air wavered for only a second.

Scabior felt an emptiness he had never experienced before. The longing for her…the craving…needing and wanting grew as he watched her move towards the camp…

And further _away_ from him.

He strained on the scarf, a soft docile whimper leaving his lips before he could stop it.

Meegan looked down at him in disgust. Whereas before, she had merely nudged him with her boot, she drew her foot back and kicked him hard in the side. He fell over onto his other side, eyes watering with pain. Another whimper issued from his lips.

Meegan crouched down beside his head, grabbed a handful of his dark hair, and yanked his head up so she could look him full in the face.

"Scabior is it? Yes, that is what my sister called you…" She studied him before continuing. "You are a handsome one…Willow certainly knew how to pick her male lovers. Thankfully, my sister has excellent taste."

She laughed and tightened her grip in his hair. He moaned softly.

"Not to worry, dog…I won't hurt you…much." She snickered as his eyes widened in horror. "Just enough to amuse myself, and to teach you a few lessons."

Scabior's mouth was dry as wood…he kept trying to plead…to beg…for _Konstantina_…but nothing was coming out.

Meegan stood up, looked at him in utter disgust again, and aimed a well placed kick at his side again. Than a second, a third, a fourth…she kicked him until she lost count. She sneered at him with contempt.

"I've heard so much about you…how horrible you are…how cruel, vicious and violent…and yet…" She kicked him a few more times. "Here you are! Beaten down like the dirty little dog you are. Not so great now, are you?"

Scabior lay there looking up at her through blurry vision. Tears streamed down his face, falling into his hair, onto the ground…and all the while, that voice raged inside his head.

"_What a fool you are! Get up! Don't just lie here and take this from this woman!"_

He ignored it.

"Not going to saying anything? I heard you had a foul little mouth on you…and yet all I hear coming from it, are whimpers and crying…" She sneered at him. "I see why Konstantina snatched you. You _will_ be very easy to break down."

Scabior pushed himself further away from her, looking towards the camp hopefully…wishing Konstantina would get her guard off of him.

Meegan caught him looking, and laughed loudly.

"Do you keep hoping your Mistress comes to save you?"

Scabior stared at her, nodding slightly.

"Well, she won't tonight. You are my toy for the evening…"

He didn't much like the sound of that. He didn't want to be her toy…he wanted…

The throbbing in his pants began again.

"Konstantina…" It came out as a whimper.

Meegan reached out and grabbed another fistful of his hair. She snarled coldly at him.

"Konstantina will not hear your whimpers, your cries, your pleading…not tonight she won't. Well…" Meegan smiled at him darkly. "She'll hear them, but she won't come to comfort you, or to save you. It's not in her nature to do so on her new pet's first night."

"Please…" Another whimper.

Scabior cringed slightly as she stepped towards him. When she was less than a step away, he caught site of something dangling from her hand.

A whip.

His grey-blue eyes widened in something he never felt. It made his heart hammer in his chest. It made his mouth dry up again.

He was afraid for the first time in his life.

Again, he looked towards the camp. Again, the soft whimper of his Mistress' name.

And knowing, she wouldn't come to save him.

Meegan was now standing over him, the cat o' nail tails dangling dangerously from her hand, its glass tips glinting in the light of the moon above.

Scabior's stomach lurched and yet another whimper rose in his throat. He stared up at her helplessly.

She smiled slowly and sadistically.

"What should your first lesson be? Hm, Scabior?" She snickered when he didn't answer. She seemed to be lost in momentary thought. After a second, a cold and sadistic look crept over her face. She pushed back a lock of blonde hair, and laughed.

"Oh, I know! Yes, I do believe you'll love this first lesson!" She dangled the glass-tipped whip in his face briefly. "I think you'll enjoy this, Scabior…I really do."

"Please…I'll behave…" He pleaded earnestly, yet knowing it didn't matter.

"You better fucking believe you'll behave. But this lesson…no this isn't to see if you'll behave. Oh no, this one is to see just how wonderfully you can scream…"

The glass tipped cat o' nail tails had been dangling in his face…

He felt it long before he heard it.

The pain ripped through him like white-hot knives slicing his skin.

"_Scream." The voice in his head prompted._

This time, he listened.

He screamed.

"You can do better!"

The pain came again and again. He screamed. Again and again.

Meegan continued her assault on him with the glass-tipped whip. Only stopping, when blood ran in rivulets down his body…Only when he lay bleeding and broken on the ground at her feet, did she finally stop for good.

"Scabior, really! I was hoping for more of a fight from you! No matter, I'll get one soon enough." She yanked him to his feet, and began pushing him towards the camp's barriers. Once there, she shoved him through, came through after him, grabbed the scarf and drug him off towards a small tent at the edge of the clearing. As they passed a much larger one, he caught his Mistress' scent…

The whimper rose in his throat again, and he fought the urge to simply run towards the scent…if he did, he would die. He knew that for certain.

Meegan shoved him forward into the small tent. He landed in a heap on the cold ground.

"There you go, home sweet home!" She marched in, grabbing several blankets from a table nearby, and throwing them at him.

There was no cot.

"Where am I do sleep?" His throat was sore and his voice hoarse. He hated the sound of it.

Meegan snickered.

"Where do you sleep? On the floor, like any good dog would!" She threw back her head and laughed hatefully. "The only time you will sleep in a bed, will be when you are pleasuring Konstantina." Her eyes narrowed to slits, and she glared at him.

"You, Scabior, are her new toy. Her new pet. Therefore, you will be treated as such. Like an animal…a dog…a beast of burden." She dropped a jug of water on the ground next to him. Fortunately, only a small amount spilled.

He grabbed it and drank the water down in one gulp. When he finished, he sat back and stared hard at Meegan. The pain from his wounds seemingly forgotten.

"You'll be good as new in the morning, which is when she'll come back for you. But, until then…" Meegan moved towards the open flap of the tent and jeered at him mockingly.

Scabior stared wearily up at her, wishing she'd just leave him alone.

She murmured softly, and the tent was plunged into darkness. He heard her laugh as she left the tent.

"Sweet dreams, Scabior."


	6. In the Dead of Night

**Path to Submission Chapter 6: In the Dead of Night**

**A/N: You know the drill. Don't make me send Scabior after you.**

**This Chapter's song: "Invitation" by Switchblade Symphony**

%%%%%%%

**Scabior**

The hours ticked by slowly.

He was clearly at a disadvantage in this camp. He had somehow, somewhere, become the hunted. The prey. The all too easy target of another Snatcher. A woman, no less. However beautiful she was, however she made him feel, he was not wanted here. That much he was sure about.

He lay curled up on the floor…two blankets beneath him, two covering him, and still he shivered uncontrollably.

Was it from the chill in the air? Was it the cold, hard ground he lay upon? Or, was it something far more chilling?

He sighed and rolled over to face the wall of the tent. Sleep was far from coming for him, but in the end, come it did.

Scabior woke several hours later to a feeling of being watched. But, it was the scent in the air, that drug him out of a restless sleep. He raised his head slightly and looked around.

He couldn't see anything at first, the moonlight from outside did not penetrate the inside of his small tent, but soon his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Then he saw her.

She sat in a chair not too far from where he lay, watching him in silence. Had she been there the whole time, watching him sleep? She couldn't have been, for he would have known that she had been there. Her intoxicating scent…of musk, wind and rain…would have called out to him.

Scabior didn't move. Perhaps she would think him still asleep? Perhaps, she would go back to her own tent and leave him be.

That's what the tired, beaten down side of him wanted. The side that craved her, wanted her, needed her, said otherwise. That side wanted her to take him right where he lay…

She laughed abruptly.

Scabior shivered.

"Love, you amuse me."

He grunted and curled up deeper in the blankets.

"Bloody great." His voice hoarse and sore.

She laughed again.

A dim light lit up the small, grungy tent. She rose from the chair, came to where he lay, and dropping to her knees, she knelt beside him. Her smooth, cool fingers stroked a lock of hair from his eyes.

"My love, she hurt you, did she not?" She studied him for a moment, one hand roaming over his body, "Yes, I believe she did."

Scabior muttered softly under his breath.

She grinned at this. Leaning down close to his ear, her breath hot upon his skin, she whispered softly.

"Poor love." She cooed. "You will be perfectly well in the morning, that I have no doubt of."

She moved slightly, and Scabior thought she meant to leave. Instead, she placed a hand firmly on his side, and rolled him onto his back.

He fought back a scream of pain. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Aww…yes, she did hurt you."

Scabior tried rolling back over onto his side, but a firm hand held him in place.

"Ah, ah…I want you on your back, and that is where you will stay, Scabior." Her voice was a mixture of dominance and softness. Warm, yet cold.

For a long moment, she just sat there gazing at him, her emerald, kohl lined eyes drank him in. She seemed to be taking a series of snapshots in her head, to be replayed at a later time…as if she did not want to forget what he looked like.

"Wot do you want, Konstantina?" He whispered through clenched teeth.

She smiled that wickedly warm smile of hers.

"You, Scabior. I want you."

He sighed inwardly.

"You 'ave me already. I'm 'ere with you." Scabior breathed deeply, fighting a wave of nausea churning in his stomach.

Konstantina laughed.

"Oh, you don't understand, love. Of course I have you…I _own_ you now. No, I _want_ you."

He knew what she meant. How could it have not dawned on him the moment she knelt beside him?

"I'm tired."

Konstantina didn't seem to regard this as a good enough reply.

"Tired? As if that matters? You will learn that when I say I want you, you will obey . I want you; therefore, I shall have you, regardless of your tiredness." She snarled at him.

Scabior stared up at her. _Just get it over with, he thought tiredly._

She sat up on her knees, gazing longing down at him, and soon straddled him.

Scabior groaned frantically. He didn't know if it was from the added pressure on his lower back where the cat o nine tails had ripped skin, or from the fact that she sat directly above his already throbbing hardness. All he knew was that the pain was searing him like fire.

Yet, at the same time…it aroused him greatly. It sent chills along his spine…it made his body ache for her…he closed his eyes and savoured every ounce of it.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to a sight he didn't expect to see.

Konstantina was completely naked and she looked lustfully down at him.

She leaned down, took his chin in her hand, pressed her lips to his, and kissed him deeply, feverishly. He groaned softly.

"Please…" It came out as a whimper.

She chuckled.

"Please, what Scabior?" Her lips brushed over his.

For a moment he didn't seem to know what he wanted to say. He wanted her, needed her…craved her like he craved air…still, he was unsure of what to say.

Konstantina smiled, ran a finger along his jaw line, and kissed him once more. She waved her hand , and he found himself naked beneath her, the only thing he still wore, was the pink scarf…he could feel the heat of her sex…and her scent now…

He could have died happy right at that moment.

She grabbed the scarf and yanked him into sitting position. She leaned over his shoulder and examined his back. The still bleeding cuts made her pause for a moment…he heard her sigh.

"They'll be gone by morning." She promised, her lips brushing over his again.

Scabior simply nodded. He knew, even though this pain, these marks, would be gone in the morning, they would be replaced, at some point, by others.

She smiled warmly at him, her fingers running though his hair, eventually undoing the tie that held it back from his face. Leaning forward, she ghosted a soft kiss over his closed eyes…down along his nose, to his parted lips.

_He_ sighed.

Konstantina murmured in his ear.

Scabior shivered.

She lay him back down gently. Despite her eagerness for him, her desire to ravish him where he lay…she needed to be gentle with him. At least, for now.

He could feel her heat against his hardness…could feel how wet she was, and it drove him mad.

"Take me." He whispered.

How odd this sounded coming from him.

She smiled down at him.

"I will, _my_ lovely."

Scabior tilted his head slightly.

Using his own words against him…

He smirked at this. Yes, she would most certainly do something like that…

… and something like this…

Scabior felt the warm tight wetness…his twitching cock was sheathed inside it before he had time to think about it.

"Nnnh…" He moaned deeply.

She moved on him slowly, she did not encourage him to touch her, but he did. His hands went to her hips, guiding her movements to match his upward thrusts. It went on for a few moments…a few blissful moments.

Her hand had snaked around to the back of his head, gripped some of his hair, and yanked his head back harshly.

Scabior yelped slightly.

"So pretty…" She whispered coolly. "So beautiful."

His grey-blue eyes watered a little…his cock throbbed painfully inside her.

"And so delicious…"

Scabior moaned.

Konstantina's mouth moved along his jaw, down to his neck. Her tongue lapped at the saltiness of his skin, tasting, teasing…

She bit down hard, causing him to yelp again.

"Beautiful…" She murmured as she licked the small drops of blood.

Scabior twitched. His body shivering, despite the fact he felt as if he were on fire.

She pulled away and smiled at him. His blood stained her lips a ruby red.

"So pretty you are…and…" She leaned forward towards him, her lips ghosting over his in a tender kiss…

"Mine."

**A/N: Not too happy with this chapter, but I needed to get something out. I had people breathing down my neck for it. Lol Poor, darling dangerous Scabior…what has become of him?**


	7. Pretty, Pretty

**Path to Submission Chapter 7: Pretty, Pretty**

**A/N: Same drill as before. I don't own him…but damn it if I did, he'd be walking funny. All belongs to the massively divine J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter song: **_**Inside You**_** by Stabbing Westward**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

It was a strange panorama of dreams. Some a jumbled mass of disturbing images swirling, diving and bouncing round in his head…others…

Unending rounds of pain and pleasure forced upon him by the one who could very easily break him down. Break him down into a whimpering, crying wreck of his former self. Whatever his former self really was.

_Who_ was he really? _What _was he?

_Scabior_.

Or so that little voice inside his muddled, foggy brain kept screaming at him.

_Scabior._

He kept repeating the name. Over and over again, hopeful that this was who he really was. _Yes, you fool! That is who you really are! Get a grip on reality, snatcher! Because if you don't…_

"And if I don't?" He whispered aloud to no one at all.

The little voice laughed its usual laugh of mirth-filled deadliness.

"_You really are a fool."_ It snickered. _Scabior, Scabior…what do you _think_ will happen if you don't keep a firm grip on what's left of your reality? Oh of course, you don't want to think about it! Let me tell you then…"_

Scabior rolled slowly onto his back, cringing as a fresh jolt of pain ripped through his body despite his carefulness. Tears leaked down the sides of his pale face into his hair, mingling with his sweat and his blood.

Still the dream steamrolled on…as the little voice inside his deranged and hazy brain laughed its frightening dirge of pain and pleasure.

When would morning come? If it came at all.

"_Oh you beauty, so fine, so sweet like poisoned candy…brutal and vicious on the outside…so bitter and cold on the inside…"_

Steamrolled on…

"_How you taste like whiskey and smoke…willing to do anything at all…precious baby…"_

Scabior fought to wake from this dream. Still, he slept on…the unwilling, yet willing, participate in an opera of delusion.

"_What will happen? You silly snatcher! The same thing that has happened to all the rest…all those who could not, would not, give her what she wanted."_

Deranged and hazy mind…filled with visions of pleasure, of pain…of all the things he longed to do to her. Of all the things, _he _wanted _her_ to do to _him._ Broken and damaged, pleading and begging…oh to see her above him at that very moment!

Scabior whimpered inside his head.

Scabior whimpered _outside_ his mind.

And she laughed coldly.

Yet he did not hear this. He only heard her warm, soft voice telling him the impossible, the mental, the silliness of what she said…of what he longed to hear her say…

Just when was morning going to come?

Would he be alive to see it?

Would he still be _Scabior_?

She laughed again.

_Am I good enough for you?_ He whispered the words. They dripped off his swollen lips like blood dripping from an open wound…

…like his own blood running down in his back.

Scabior cringed, whimpered…and whispered her name.

_Konstantina._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Konstantina sat as close to him as she dared. She had no intention to waking him just yet…he needed relief, the healing that sleep would bring him, if his wounds were to be nonexistent by morning.

And yet…yet, he was restless in his sleep. He dreamed that she was quite sure of…

She stroked a stray lock of dark hair from his eyes, marveling at how silky it still felt to the touch. Soon her gaze shifted to the bright red streak that dominated the right side of his head, running it slowly through her fingers. Once again, she marveled at how silky it was.

Konstantina tilted her head slightly to the side, studied him for a long moment, and then grinned ruefully. She shook him forcefully.

At first, he thought it was still part of his psychotic dream. He moaned, struggled to stay asleep and pushed at the hand that tried to wake him.

"_Only a matter of hours till sunrise…till morning brings another day…another whipping, another beating. You know you want to be awake for it, Scabior…wakey, wakey you fucked up, broken little ragdoll."_

She shook him again, and finally after what seemed like forever, he slowly drug his eyes open and looked around him. He didn't notice her at first…didn't notice that she watched him intently…didn't notice the collar, the cuffs and the leash that lay before her…he didn't notice…

Didn't notice as she fitted the collar round his neck, snapping the small lock closed in the back…didn't notice until his arms were jerked behind him, and his hands cuffed tightly. He lay there not noticing…until she slapped him hard across the face. His eyes watered with tears.

"_Wakey, wakey Scabior! Time to get your just desserts!"_

"When I want you to wake up, my lovely little pet, I expect you to do so quickly. I don't want to have to punish you for something so trivial." She smiled slowly. "Not yet."

Scabior lay half on his side, half on his throbbing back…his bound hands and arms kept him in this painful position. He grunted softly, trying to shift himself around a bit, but to no avail.

"_Does it bring you pleasure, Scabior? Don't lie. You know it does."_

The twitching madness in his pants made him shiver.

"Pet, I think you have a few more hours of sleep before the sun rises." She ran a hand under his black leather coat, up under the waistcoat and under another shirt, until she felt the heat rising off his broken, bleeding skin.

"As I promised, your wounds from your first punishment will be gone by that time. Already the heat from your wounds is lessening with each passing hour." She tilted her head down and studied his face. "I expect you'll feel much better when it has gone altogether, yes?"

Scabior stared blankly at her. His grey-blue eyes glittered with unshed tears, the black kohl lining those hauntingly beautiful eyes masked the cringing only a bit.

"Sleep well." She leaned down and brushed her lips softly over his. She picked the black leather leash up, walked to where a wicked looking hook protruded from the tent's pole, and looped it over it. She turned back and smiled at him.

"Nox." She waved a hand and the tent was plunged into darkness.

Scabior lay there listening to the night sounds. It all seemed so surreal now. He should be running with those sounds…embracing them…hunting down those who deserved to be hunted. After all, he was Scabior, Snatcher extraordinaire. The one who hunted by scent…who knew you…who could find you no matter where you hid yourself.

Just by your…

…_scent._

And now here he was. Lying on the cold ground, collared like a mere dog, hands bound behind him as if he were nothing more than property. Nothing more than one of those he hunted without mercy.

"_You are the smart one, Scabior…always lording it over the others, always putting yourself first…now what, hm? Always torturing, always killing…always misbehaving."_

He lay there listening. Sleep would not come again, not for a long time…and as he lay there, the wounds from his beating throbbed mercilessly.

"_Reminders."_

Scabior sighed, closed his eyes and waited. For sleep to take him under once more…for whatever was to happen next.

He waited.

"_Such a beauty…no wonder those Muggle and Mudblood females threw themselves at you! They wanted a piece of your candy…the sweet and sour, yet so blatantly dangerous candy. Lips soft and silky, dripping venom…those eyes, oh those eyes, how they drew them in…a viper mesmerizing his prey before he killed it. The voice…sweet like honey, vulgar and rough, coarse but lovely…sweet talked them into their own deaths…"_

Scabior smiled slowly. His years in Azkaban muddled his brain…set him on a destructive course to here…to Konstantina.

_Scabior._

"_Scabior…you fucked up, deranged little ragdoll…"_

The voice made him smile more. He laughed slowly and sweetly…

"Kontantina's pretty, pretty…"

"_Slave."_


	8. The Perfect Choice

**Path to Submission Chapter 8: The Perfect Choice**

**A/N: And as always, you know the drill. I do not own anything from Harry Potter. Namely, Scabior. As I've said before, if I did, he'd be walking funny for a long time. I'd have way too much fun with him. Anything else, I DO own. So hands off.**

**Chapter Song: **_**(s)aint**_** by Marilyn Manson.**

**He knelt between two of the male Snatchers, his head down. Directly in front of him stood the one he knew as Meegan. Scabior had decided in his mind, that this particular woman was the soldier to Konstantina's general. She did the dirty work, and his moonlight Mistress took the glory.**

**Still, Scabior never knew how Meegan would be when he saw her. Just like now. Anyone else looking at her would not know she was a demoness. They would not take into account that she was cruel and evil…**

**And they surely would not see how much joy and delight, she took in torturing him endlessly. That would not have been obvious.**

**Scabior did not raise his head to look at her. He knew she was there. Knew her scent just as well as he knew Konstantina's, though Meegan's did not, could not, **_**would not**_** call out to him. He knew she was there.**

**He heard the crunch of her boots on the frozen ground, and tilted his head up slightly. When she stood before him, he could see the whip dangling from her gloved hand. His head tilted more, as he noticed the dried blood on the glass tips.**

_**His blood.**_

**She cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. He looked up at her through narrowed eyes, several pieces of his dark hair fell into his haunting grey-blue eyes.**

"**Scabior…Snatcher," She chuckled coolly. "Well, **_**former**_** Snatcher."**

**One of the male Snatchers leaned down, tore the red cloth from around Scabior's left arm, and tossed it on the ground before him. All present snickered at this.**

**Konstantina sat perched on a box directly behind Meegan, a smirk played at her lips.**

"**He'll be a Snatcher soon enough again, Meegan. He is the best in this field, and I would not wish to deprive the Dark Lord, nor the Ministry, of his unique talent and skill."**

**Meegan snorted with laughter.**

"**Of course, Konstantina." She bowed slightly to his Mistress, who simply nodded.**

"**Now, as I see it Scabior, you have two choices here. One, you can learn how to behave yourself, doing what you're told to do. I think that will be your downfall, unfortunately. And two…"**

**Konstantina stood and walked to where he knelt. Her emerald eyes had traveled to the leather collar around his neck…she smiled slowly, as she attached the leash to it, tugging on it slightly to test his reaction.**

When he didn't have any visible reaction, other than his eyes widening a little, Konstantina turned slightly and looked at Meegan. Her smile was frosty, as was her demeanor.

"Now, I think it's time for my little pet to witness just what happens to those who do not behave themselves in my camp, and…" She nodded in the direction of a small tent that stood off far from the others. "Those that we catch from time to time."

Meegan snickered coldly.

"Yes, those would be the unfortunate Muggles, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors we find wandering stupidly in the woods. And," She snickered more. "The Rogue Snatchers who simply cannot keep away from us."

Her eyes travelled to Scabior.

"Just like you."

Konstantina tugged roughly on the leash which pulled Scabior to his feet. He swayed for a moment, but soon straightened himself to his full height. Had Konstantina not been wearing her heeled boots, he would have towered over her considerably, which would have put her at a severe disadvantage.

And, would have been extremely dangerous.

His Mistress tugged on the leash once more, prompting him to follow her as she walked towards a large clearing not far from where they had been gathered. Meegan, as it always seemed to Scabior, was in the lead. Konstantina simply walked along as if she had nowhere to be, her hips swaying directly in his line of vision, causing him to grimace at the throb between his legs.

The small group of Snatchers already gathered in the clearing shifted uneasily as they watched their leader approach. A few looked at her, while others stared at their feet, no doubt hoping she would not acknowledge their existence in any way. There were, however, a couple who stared at her with something akin to adoration in their eyes. They did not take their eyes off Konstantina for anything. Not even when Meegan snapped out orders to them. Their gazes seemed to fasten upon her like a death grip.

Scabior studied them for a brief moment, before looking away again. He watched Meegan and two of the male Snatchers enter the small tent off to the side, and wondered just _who_ or _what_ was inside it. He was certain that they had to be Muggles, Mudbloods or Blood Traitors, but just who they were was still a minor mystery.

When they finally exited the tent, they were not alone. Each of the Snatchers had a person by the arm, roughly dragging them into the clearing. Meegan alone, exited the tent without a captive.

She grinned faintly as she made her way back to Konstantina, the cat o nine tails still dangling from her leather gloved hand.

Scabior twitched slightly when he saw it.

_~"Oh look Scabior! She carries the instrument of your unending desire! Bet you can't wait for her to use it on you again, can you? But then again, I think you'd much prefer it to be Konstantina who used it on you. After all, you wear that collar and leash so proudly."~_

Scabior growled low in his throat. Damn that little voice in his head.

But, he knew it to be right in what it said. He desired Konstantina, his red-haired Queen, to be the one to use that whip on him…he desired _her_ torture, not that of her blonde-hair demoness.

Still, he reasoned, if he had to choose which would do it in front of the others…he would have chosen Meegan. She did not excite him in any way, nor did he look upon her with love or adoration in any way.

_~"Love? Ah, is the fucked up deranged little ragdoll in love with the one who caught him? Yes, yes he is! Isn't that just so amusing? Do you love her as a person, or do you love her for the pain she causes you? Either way, Scabior, what you are about to witness, may just change how you see her."~_

The little voice snickered happily in his head.

_~"Or, maybe not."~_

Scabior stared at Konstantina's back for a long time, willing her to turn and look at him, even if it was just a glance, a glare…he needed to feel her eyes upon him in some way. When she didn't look at him, he felt like he had ceased to exist.

_~"You don't, little ragdoll."~_

He shook his head violently trying desperately to dispel these thoughts, but when the voice simply laughed back at him, he gave up and continued to stare blankly at his Mistress.

Meegan snarled an order at one of the other Snatchers, who took off at a run towards another tent further away. Within minutes, he was back. And with him, was a young woman who looked for all the world to be terribly upset.

Meegan smiled at her, beckoning her over to where Konstantina stood holding tightly to Scabior's leash.

She was fairly tall, with dark blonde hair, her eyes were various colours at that moment, to Scabior, however, they seemed a soft lilac blue. She seemed to be constantly staring at his Mistress as if she had never seen her before, but from the way she reacted, that was far from the case.

"Are you not well, Eve?" Konstantina eased a bit closer to the woman.

"Quite well, thank you. Just a bit tired is all." She replied without so much as a glance in his direction.

"Well, after this is over, I suggest you go back to your tent and rest. I'm sure this will tire you even more?" His Mistress nodded at the capatives who stood huddled together.

Eve smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. My powers have been diminished quite a bit lately, and the periods of rest have been short."

She looked up at Konstantina, noticed the leash in his Mistress' hand, and followed it to where it was attached to his collar. Her eyes widened in shock.

"And who is _he_?" Eve pointed at him.

Konstantina smiled slowly.

"Oh, I thought you would have found out about my new pet…well, I acquired him a couple days ago. _Snatched_ him from the very woods he was hunting in! You would have enjoyed his confusion, my dear."

Eve nodded absently at this.

"So, you mean to tell me, he's another Snatcher?" She eyed his left arm for a second. "I don't see the red armband denoting him as such. Are you certain?"

Konstantina snickered.

"Of course I'm certain, Eve. He was a fellow Snatcher…but, as he is now my pet and my servant, he will have no use for that armband. At least, not for some time to come."

A small smiled played at the other woman's lips.

"Eventually, he will be one again, correct? Or, will he die like the others?"

Meegan snorted from behind her.

"That's cute, Eve."

Eve turned slightly and glared at her, but didn't reply.

Konstantina yanked Scabior forward by the leash. He stumbled somewhat, before landing on his knees between the two women.

"Isn't he so pretty, Evie? Lovely to look at, no? He is quite possibly, the prettiest one I've ever owned." Konstantina chuckled darkly before she added, "No, I do believe he _is_ the prettiest I've ever had."

The other woman looked down and grinned. He couldn't read her expression, and it unnerved him slightly. He tilted his head back and looked up at her defiantly.

Eve's eyes widened again.

"yes, he is very pretty. Very handsome, even. He has such lovely eyes, especially since they are kohl rimmed, making the blue stand out even more.

Konstantina nodded in agreement.

"Indeed so. " She tugged on the leash, pulling his head back. "And just look at his mouth. Have you ever seen a man with such a pretty mouth? His lips are the softest, the silkiest I've ever felt."

Meegan snorted again, this time with laughter.

"Yes, and that oh so pretty mouth of his is quite the dirty one, too. I'm sure it's quite talented in many ways." She smirked and eyed one of the male Snatchers, who blushed, and looked away.

Konstantina noticed this exchange between her sister and the Snatcher. For a moment she didn't say anything, but eventually, she retorted coolly.

"I see. And just what might you be implying by this? I know he has a pretty mouth, and that it is quite talented." She looked down at him, her gaze resting on his mouth.

Meegan laughed.

"All I'm saying is, Martin there, would definitely enjoy getting that mouth around a certain part of his anatomy, if you know what I mean? Not saying it would actually happen, being as you keep a tight, uh, leash on Scabior…"

Eve smiled.

"Oh, I think I understand…what your sister is saying, Konstantina, is that Scabior's mouth is even more delicious then any she's seen. Well, than any Martin has seen."

All three women laughed at this.

Scabior stared up at his Mistress with half-closed eyes. Would she allow Martin to get a hold of him for whatever purposes suited the other Snatcher's fancies? He highly doubted that, since Konstantina didn't even allow any of the other females anywhere near him, with the exception of Meegan. He couldn't conceive of her allowing a _man_ to touch him in that way.

Eve looked him over inch by inch. Long, tangled dark hair…and was she seeing this correctly? A _red streak_ on the right side of his head?

"What's with the red streak in his hair? Did he come with it, or did you mark him in some way?"

Konstantina grinned.

"No, he came with it. I'm going to assume, it had something to do with him being the leader of his group of Snatchers? I plan on leaving it as is. It makes him more beautiful, don't you think?"

Eve nodded. Her eyes wandered over the rest of him. He was gorgeous there was certainly no doubt about that. She shook her head, it was the clothing he wore that made her chuckle. Tight plaid pants, a grayish waist coat, a black leather studded belt upon which was a faded and ratty looking pouch. Around his neck, was a leather collar, and…here she did a double take…a very brightly coloured scarf.

_It was pink. _

Was that something Konstantina put on him to make him less than male? She wouldn't have doubted it, but for some reason, this didn't feel as if Konstantina had a hand in it.

Eve stared at Scabior. On the whole, everything about him was gorgeous, delightfully so. From his mass of dark, tangled hair, the atrocious clothing, right down to the black leather coat and the faded boots…yes, he was indeed, quite pretty.

He looked at her for a brief moment, before looking away again. Eve shook her head once more.

_~"Oh look at this, Scabior! The Snatcher Witch is bedazzled by your dark and sinister beauty! But would she still feel that way, if she knew just how fucked up you are? How deranged and demented? That your stay in Azkaban muddled that genius brain of yours? Yes, what woman in their right mind would want you? Such a demented, fucked up deranged little whore of a ragdoll!"~_

Scabior snarled softly.

"Konstantina would want me…she _ does_ want me. No matter what's wrong with me."

He snarled again. This time it caught the attention of his Mistress, who glanced down at him, tugging slightly on the leash. He leaned back against the front of her legs, his head resting on her stomach…she stroked his hair slowly, cooing softly to him.

_~"Pretty, pretty little Scabior…your pretty mouth utters such dirty things…such filthy things…what a whore you've become!"~_

"I think it's time, Meegan." Konstantina continued to stroke his hair slowly, her fingers straying every once in awhile to his face, and to his lips.

Scabior smiled as her slender, cool fingers brushed over his lips. He ghosted kisses as they did so…wanting to do much more than that…so much more.

He heard Meegan snap out orders again to the other Snatchers.

"Bring them forward!" She hissed.

He watched through half-lidded eyes as the captives were led before them. They looked scared to death, and that pleased him to no end.

Eve stood stock still watching silently. She held her head high, but winced as one of the Snatchers smacked a captive in the head.

"Stand still, you nasty little bugger!" The man snarled impatiently.

The male captive that he had smacked, stopped struggling and fell into what Scabior could only guess, was an accepting silence.

Konstantina simply continued the stroking of his hair. As she did so, he felt as if he were floating…it felt wonderful…her touch was divine to him.

Meegan glanced round at the others, who pushed their captives to their knees, and quickly stepped as far away as they could get. When she was satisfied that everything was perfect, she too, retreated a short distance from them.

Scabior noticed Konstantina wave her hand ever so slightly, and watched the gentle movement of her lips. He was mesmerized by it…enthralled.

And when he finally tore his gaze from her face, he noticed something far more terrible than anything he had ever be held in his life.

He watched as one after another of the captives was hoisted into the air, and slammed back to the ground. The force of it made the ground beneath him shudder and quake, and the sound was horrifying.

When they made contact with the ground, he knew they were most certainly dead. And within seconds, what had been a body, was now nothing more than dirt.

Scabior shuddered at the mere thought of this.

Konstantina looked down at him briefly. She kept stroking his hair slowly, still cooing softly to him. He nuzzled into this and moaned.

When she stopped the stroking, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and yanked his head back, he whimpered in pain.

"That, my pretty one, my beautiful pet, is what happens when someone disobeys me. That is what happens, when we snatch the Mudbloods, the Muggles and the Blood Traitors…" She snarled down at him, her emerald eyes cold and unforgiving. "And that, is what happens, my darling Scabior, when a Snatcher goes rogue."

His eyes widened as he looked up at her.

She smiled that dark, deadly and lovely smile that she reserved just for him.

"Your second choice, must be the choice. Since you are my perfect and pretty pet…your choice must be beyond even that. It better be the right one, too."

Scabior nodded quickly, tears threatening to spill out of his frightened eyes.

"Yes, Mistress." He whimpered again, as she yanked on his hair.

She smiled more.

_~"Do anything she says, aye Scabior? Do what she says, and you won't end up dirt like those three did. They were bad, little pretty….they deserved to die. Do as she says, and you'll live out your days a s the pretty pet that you are."~_

Scabior shivered.

_~"Like the perfect little whore that you are."_


	9. Evil Sweet Demon Prince

**Chapter 9: **

**Evil, Sweet Demon Prince**

**A/N:**** As always, I do not own anything HP related. Nor, do I own Scabior…I so very much wish I did.**

**Chapter song: **_**Pretty When You Cry**_**-VAST**

**VAST**

**When You Cry I did.**

**ted. Nor, do i ****_**

Scabior rolled over onto his side, a heavy sigh escaping his swollen lips. For a moment, he was not sure where he was, but soon he recalled everything that had happened, and the clarity of where he was abruptly washed over him.

Several times during the night he had woken from feverish dreams, his body aching and his mind screaming frantically inside his head. The little voice that was his constant companion, laughed gleefully and coldly.

_~Awful, awful! Such an awful existence you deranged, demented fucked up little whore of a ragdoll! My oh my, how the mighty have fallen…~_

Scabior groaned and rolled onto his back. The lashes he had received at the hands of his Mistress the night before, stung violently as he lay there. He made no move to sit up.

It was as if the pain was welcome. As if it had become a part of him that he desired, wanted and craved. Still, it hurt to lie there, hurt to move.

What hurt more, was when the Mistress ignored him. Acted, as he did not exist…

_~You do not exist, Scabior! Why do you keep insisting that you do? Well now, you exist in a fashion, but not as you did before. You exist now, as it were, as nothing but a toy, a slave, a servant…~_

Scabior groaned again.

_~A whore to a woman who is far more sadistic than even you ever were.~_

The maddening twitch in his pants punctuated what the little voice said. Yes, I am a whore…_her_ whore. I've no business being anything but that.

_~Aren't you the smart little Snatcher? Scabior, Scabior quite contrary…how does your twisted garden grow?~_

The voice taunted him endlessly about who and what he was now. Before he had been a leader, a sadistic, evil bastard with no other intention, than to fuck as many women, and some men, as he could get his hands on. And, of course, to obtain as much gold as he could before he was either killed, or captured and packed off back to Azkaban.

Really, what more was there to want?

_~Demented little whore. You'll do anything she tells you to do…~_

Scabior shook his head violently at this.

The voice snickered coldly.

_~Calling bullshit, Scabior. You know damn well you will do whatever that woman says! When she says jump, you meekly ask how fucking high!~_

Scabior's eyes watered slightly. Whether it was being caused from the extremely burning pain in his back, or the cuts and bruises over the rest of his body, he wasn't sure.

'I don't do wot she tells me! I'm a fuckin' leader, not a sheep!' He snarled defiantly.

The voice giggled.

~_Oh really? What about last night, hm? What about all those dirty things she had you doing? On your knees for quite a few of them…that despicable Martin seemed to enjoy what you did for him. Not to mention what she has planned next for you…~_

His eyes watered more as he replayed the events from the night before in his head. He hadn't wanted to do them…had refused even…

And that refusal had earned him a beating unlike any he'd ever had before. Even the beatings his father had given him, had paled in comparison to what Konstantina had dished out to him.

_~You enjoyed every last lash of that whip. Every time those little glass tips ripped into your skin, it felt like you were in heaven, didn't it my little ragdoll?~_

'No…' He whimpered.

Nevertheless, that ever increasing twitching in his pants contradicted that denial.

_~Even liked it when Martin took you right in front of your Mistress, didn't you? Oh yes, yes you did! That moaning you did gave it away.~_

'No, I…no…' He whimpered more.

_~What a pretty little liar you are, Scabior! What would your father say if he saw what his wayward son had become? He'd be mighty angry, wouldn't he?~_

'Don't care wot 'e thinks…don't care anymore.'

The voice cackled with wild laughter.

_~Whatever you say, you deranged, demented fucked whore…ragdoll…you, the little whining bitch that belongs to Konstantina! If only you knew the truth…~_

And with that Scabior's world turned to darkness…a restless, black void of sleep where he dreamed. Dreamed of what he should have been, could have been but would no longer ever hope to be. That had been snuffed out the second he was born.

He had come to this…to this new low that even he could never have imagined for himself. And he had thought being sent to Azkaban had been the lowest he could go.

How wrong he had been.

Konstantina stood just outside the tent listening to Scabior argue with the little voice inside his head. She smiled slowly as she listened…how funny, how amusing this all was to her. She knew Scabior's downward spiral would soon become far worse than it was, and that there would be no hope for his sanity.

Did he even have any sanity left to begin with?

She chuckled softly to herself.

No, he surely did not have any left. If his stint in Azkaban had not destroyed what sanity he had ever had, his time with her…

Again she chuckled.

Yes, his time spent with her would destroy it altogether.

Konstantina listened closely as the voice informed her precious little piece of delicious ass, that she had more in store for him. Listened as he slipped into a restless sleep.

_~He has no idea, does he?_~ The voice murmured inside her head.

She laughed.

'No, of course not. You will not tell him, either.'

The voice snickered faintly.

_~And take all our fun away? Never! Why would I do such a thing, my mistress?~_

Konstantina tilted her head slightly. Pulling the flap of the tent back, she peered inside and looked at Scabior. He lay on his back, one leg drawn up, the other out stretched…his hands were bound with a chain that was tethered to a stake in the ground beside him. Another chain was hooked to his collar, and that one was hooked to the stake, as well.

She smiled. How lovely he looked like this…

She smiled more as her gaze travelled to his gorgeous, but dirty little mouth…the gag made him far lovelier than any creature she had ever be held.

Or, own.

_~Pretty little bitch, isn't he?_~The voice chuckled darkly.

Konstantina smiled.

'Yes, he is a pretty bitch.'

Her smiled turned frigid as she thought about him.

_~New title for him, I suppose?~_

She stared at Scabior for a long time.

'Yes.'

_~And that would be, what?~_

Konstantina laughed wickedly.

"Evil, sweet demon prince.'

And soon, she thought eagerly, that title will fit him as if it were second nature.


	10. I MayBe Bad But I'm Perfectly Good At It

**Path to Submission Chapter 10:**

_**I May Be Bad But I'm Perfectly Good At It**_

**A/N: You know the drill. However, damn, I wish I did own him! *evil Cheshire cat laugh***

**Chapter song: **_**S&M**_**-Rihanna**

**Lucius Malfoy.**

The lone figure crept slowly towards the camp, his footsteps muffled by the soft snow that had fallen earlier that day. He had no wish for those within to know he was here.

Not just yet, but when he did show himself, they would know full well who they were dealing with on this cold winter's night.

The moon came out from behind a low bank of leaden clouds, shining down on him and illuminating his very presence. The moon's dim light brought to life the figure hidden among the trees, making his already blonde hair silver in its wake.

Lucius Malfoy's gaze slid round the camp, taking in everything he saw. The small fires that dotted the clearing to the small stark white tents that dotted the area here and there. It was the larger of these tents that captured his attention the most.

He grinned faintly to himself. He knew who that tent belonged to…she was just as he was, grandeur on a scale fit for a king. Or, in her case, a queen.

More like a she-demon if the truth were told.

Lucius knew this to be the truth, even if he had only heard the rumours of her cruelity, her perverseness, her deep seeded sadistic nature. Whom had she gotten that from? It couldn't have been him, no not at all. He was cruel, greedy and sadistic, but he was nowhere near as bad this one was. She was the epitome of it in all its depraved forms.

It had to have come from her mother. That was the only explanation for how this woman turned out. Then there was her younger sister…

He shifted his weight and continued to gaze at the tent. A flickering light shown within and he knew she was awake…and if she wasn't? She soon would be. He had no intention to be greeted by a sleeping chit of a girl who needed to be brought down a few pegs. She was a product of two of the most noble wizarding families, and she would act like it.

Even if it killed her. Which if she wasn't careful it may very well do one day.

Lucius left his place among the trees and moved towards the camp. Soon, he would come to the protective barrier, and if he knew this woman well, the barrier would be difficult to penetrate. She, again like him, would not leave anything to chance.

He chuckled deeply as he came to the barrier. Placing a hand up against it, he smiled slowly. Yes, he had been right. It was a most difficult barrier to get passed…

He chuckled more. No matter, it would be easy enough for him to get within the camp. He was, after all, Lucius Malfoy. He had his ways of getting into where ever he needed to. Even here, in this despicable Snatcher camp.

Lucius stepped easily through the barrier and headed towards the large tent placed directly in the middle of the others. Once there, he stood outside the opening of the tent and listened quietly.

He heard a soft, yet decidedly cruel and cold, voice speaking in a low tone. For a moment he was unsure if this was the voice of the one he had come to see, but when another voice…one just as cruel and cold spoken the name he hadn't heard in years, he knew he had been right.

"Konstantina, what do you plan on doing with him?"

Low laughter followed this question.

"Break him, just as I told you I would do."

Lucius smirked deeply at this.

"Is that all? I mean, after that? Once he's broken, defeated and cowering at your feet, what then?"

"He'll be the perfect servant, Meegan." Konstantina growled softly.

_Meegan?_

His youngest was here as well. Again, he'd only heard the rumours, but now that he had her her name, he knew for certain.

Meegan continued on.

"The perfect servant? Isn't that what you called the Russian before he suddenly died?" She laughed coolly at this.

"Yes."

Russian?

Lucius grunted in disbelief. Just like her blasted mother in that respect…

And yet, unlike her mother and her various wizard companions, those Konstantina kept would 'suddenly die?' This was most interesting.

And disturbing.

"So, I'm to assume this one will live longer than the Russian did?"

"Perhaps he will, Meegan."

They laughed. Lucius shuddered at the cruelty behind it.

"What if he tried to escape? How would you find him? The usual methods?" Meegan stopped and sighed loudly when Konstantina did not answer. "What am I saying! He can't escape! He's tethered to a stake in the ground like the filthy dog he is!"

"Indeed he is…" Konstantina quipped.

"Hands tied in front of him…hooked to the stake…and a chain running from his collar to that stake, as well. I doubt he'd even be able to sit up straight…" She broke into loud laughter. "…not that he does much sitting, right? He's always on his knees."

Again she laughed. To Lucius, his youngest daughter seemed to really enjoy this scenario…to relish the thought of containing another human being, wizard or not, as if they were an animal.

"Meegan, he's a pet, a slave a servant…how else is he to be positioned?"

"I've a good idea how he could be…" Meegan snickered.

"As do I."

"And Martin…you know the positions he likes to see your pet in."

"Yes, and if I have anything to do with it, and I do, Martin will not be seeing him in those positions again. Twice was enough. He belongs to me, and _I_ will enjoy him in any position I wish to have him." She hissed acidly. "And, make sure _you_ inform Martin of this. New rule in this camp…"

Meegan interrupted her.

"Yeah, _only Konstantina can enjoy her Snatcher. Only Konstantina can fuck the living hell out him._"

Konstantina chuckled softly.

"That would be the truth of the matter, right? Yes, I do believe it would be. Just make certain he understands this, and see to it that he follows it completely. I'm running low on good Snatchers these days, and Martin in one of the best." She paused for a moment. "Next to my pet, that is. He is the best Snatcher out there."

Meegan chortled coldly.

"Oh yes, no one compares to your pet, do they? No one can outdo him, right? Of course not! Every other Snatcher pales in comparison to the once great, but now the deranged little ragdoll whore, known as _Scabior."_

Lucius's jaw dropped at the name.

_Scabior?_

Great Merlin! She had snatched a leader of another group of Ministry Snatchers! What was she thinking? She had to be depraved…

But what was he thinking? If Konstantina was depraved, what did that say about Scabior? Yet again, Lucius recalled the rumours about this particular Snatcher…

…and they were not pretty rumours.

And yet again, if this Snatcher had allowed himself to be caught by Konstantina…it meant his depravity was even worse.

Lucius grunted in annoyance. Time to make his appearance…time to find out just what his eldest daughter was up to.

He drew himself up to his full height, straightened his travelling robes, gripped his walking stick and stepped slowly into the tent. He swept his gaze around until it landed on the red haired woman sitting regally in a chair by the small fireplace. A hard, cool smile crept over his face as he looked at her.

Only his youngest daughter looked at him in something akin to shock. His eldest daughter merely regarded him disdainfully. A chilly smirk tugged at her lips, yet she said nothing. Nor did his other child…her eyes were locked on him.

He swept his gaze round the tent again. So like her mother…this was obviously Konstantina's tent. Her noble blood shown through here…all the objects were expensive, ancient and delicate. From the vases to the swords, knives and various other strange things he'd only seen in a dungeon…

As he continued to look round his daughter's tent, his gaze suddenly fell on what looked to be a bundle of blankets lying on the ground next to her feet. His eyes travelled over this until they reached something stuck in the ground just to the left of the bundle.

_A stake._

And from this stake ran two silver thin chains and those ran to the bundle of what Lucius thought were blankets…

Dark, grayish _plaid_…

Lucius shook his head furiously. _Not blankets…but pants, very tight plaid pants._ He allowed his gaze to move upwards…a tattered black leather coat, a greenish-gray vest…until he reached a mass of long dark tangled hair. His eyes widened.

_And a blood red streak._

And now he knew for certain the rumours were true. That what the Death Eater wanna-be werewolf Greyback had told him, was true.

What he thought had been blankets bundled at his daughter's feet…what he had _hoped_ were just mere blankets, turned out to be a human form laying on its side facing away from her.

Here was the once great Snatcher leader…the one every Muggle, Mudblood and Blood Traitor feared the most, next to Greyback. He had now sunk this low…brought down even further than he had already been…

Lucius stared at the prone figure lying on the ground at Konstantina's feet. She noticed him staring and grinned. She nudged him with the pointed toe of her boot.

"Get up." She snarled deeply.

Lucius watched as the former Snatcher got himself into a sitting position, and then onto his knees. Scabior kept his head lower, eyes on the ground…he swayed slightly where he knelt.

Konstantina chuckled softly.

"Surprises you, doesn't it Father?"

Meegan giggled coldly, but said nothing. She still watched their father in awe.

Lucius stared from her to Scabior and back again. He could feel himself repulsed, disgusted, yet fascinated by this…

"Well?" She asked.

Lucius sneered frigidly at her, then at Scabior.

You're depraved." He snarled.

"You're damn right I am."

Just like her mother.


End file.
